Chapter 1
by NeroBlack
Summary: Marc is beginning to tell his secret, But will he tell what he feels for Marceline, Find out on the next chapter
1. Dead man walking

Finn and Jake was heading to the Candy Kingdom, until they came across of an unconscious man lying beside a big tree carrying a heavy load. When Finn investigate  
the man was cold and pale "Jake! this man need to be in the Candy hospital ASAP!" Finn called to Jake "I'll carry his backpack" he shouted to Finn who already ahead of  
him "sheesh! this is a...Heavy backpack" Struggling to keep up with Finn "hey man wait up"...

~~~~~~~Moments later at the Candy hospital~~~~~~~

"Doctor Ice Cream this man need Medical attention!" he said to Doc. Ice Cream  
"Hey Where's Jake?" Finn thought, minutes later he saw Jake crawling to the hospital  
"here let me help you" Finn helped Jake instead of lifting they were dragging it to the lobby. "this is a a heavy load no wonder he passed out" after putting the backpack lobby, Finn and Jake went to see Princess Bubblegum for task..

~~~~~~~~After Finishing Their Task~~~~~~~~

"hey man why don't we the hospital to see if the man is OK" Jake said to Finn "sure why not" when they got to the hospital Doc. Ice Cream informed them that he already left. So Finn and Jake went back to Tree Fort.

~~~~~The very next day~~~~~

Jake was looking out the window with a tea on his hand, thinking who was the man they saw yesterday? and where did he come from? cause when he saw his neck some familiar dots . When Jake took on last sip of his cup he saw the man again, he spits the tea because the man just appear out of thin air. And he was building a house, "looks like we have a new neighbor" Jake thought.

"hey Finn there's that man again, come on lets help him" Jake called downstairs. When Finn when down Jake explained everything. When they approached the man they asked "do you need any help?" "yes i got a problem with the nails can you do it for me while i get some woods from my backpack " said the man in reply "oh OK... wait say what now?"  
to their surprise the man just pulled two huge wood from its backpack single-handed

Finn and Jake looked each other and ask " who are you?"


	2. Chapter 1: lone Soldier

"The name Marcus Graves" he introduced. "But you can call me Marc"

Then the man slowly change, he turn younger like 17 years old, his eye color change from black to sky blue, his hair grew shorter and turned black, his skin began to go pale again then like a Vampire.

"So is this the real you?" Finn asked

"Yeah, people don't know cause i always keep changing Appearance

"Oh my Glob we almost forgot, its movie night you should come" Jake informed Marc

"I'll think about it" Marc answered. "Anyway guys thank for helping me build my house" then he went inside

~~~~~Movie night~~~~~

"Its about to start, where is he" Finn thought

*knocking*

"He's here" Jake informed everyone

"Who's here" PB asked

"He better not be one of those smooth posers or i'll beat the crud out of him" LSP warned Jake

"hope he isn't a chump" Marceline muttered

"Ladies and Gentle men, I introduce you Marc" Jake being the announcer

As he came forth from the shadow, everyone looks like they drop their jaw, except fore Finn and Jake

" H- he's a"

"A half-blood Vampire" Marc cut off PB

"Okay since everyone is here, lets start movie night" Jake announced

While the movie was on Marceline and PB couldn't help staring at Marc

~~~End of the movie~~~

"Wow that movie was great, better than i expected " Marc exclaimed

"Hey Marc, this is LSP, PB, and Marceline" Finn introduced

"I'm very glad to meet you your highness's" then he bowed

As they went outside, they've gone separate ways. LSP went to the forest, PB called Marrow and flew to the Candy kingdom, Marc and Marcy Took the same path. Marc was ahead of Marcy just a little bit, Marcy can't stop looking at Marc.

"Why am I felling so strange when i'm close to him?" Marcy asked her-self quietly

Approaching Red rock pass they've gone separate way, Marcy went straight as for Marc he turn left.

"Bye Marceline" Marc waved

"Bye, see you tomorrow" Marceline waved back. "i guess" silently whispered to her-self

~~~In Marc's dream~~~

_Project: A nightmare awaken  
Test subject: Marcus Claveous Graves_

_Is Marcus On its full potential? said the leader_

_"No sir, his genes still resist the serum we may able to control him, if we don't he'll destroy us if get out " Scientist #1 said to their leader._

_"fret not, Inject Serum X5" the leader ordered _

_"Injecting serum on test subject No.7 in 3, 2, 1" Scientist #2 countdown_

_"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Marc screams in agony, its like his in inside burning_

_~~~End of dream~~~_

Marcus woke up heavily breathing and sweating like hell  
"No, is it happening again?" he thought.

He got up and change he went out with his guitar he went up in a hill with only one tree, he sat and began to play his guitar then began to sing

_ turn away,_  
_If you could get me a drink _  
_Of water 'cause my lips are chapped and faded _  
_Call my aunt Marie_  
_Help her gather all my things_  
_And bury me in all my favorite colors, _  
_My sisters and my brothers, still, _  
_I will not kiss you, _  
_'Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you. _

Marceline was awoken by the noise outside, she got dressed and went to investigate. it was still night time so she didn't where her hat, she saw Marc singing the second verse of the song. So she kept her distance and listen.

_Now turn away, _  
_'Cause I'm awful just to see _  
_'Cause all my only soul abandoned my body, _  
_Oh, my agony, _  
_Know that I will never marry, _  
_Baby, I'm just soggy from the chemo_  
_But counting down the days to go_  
_It just ain't living_  
_And I just hope you know_

_That if you say _  
_Goodbye today _  
_I'd ask you to be true _

_'Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you_  
_'Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you_

At the end of the song Marcy saw Marc cried, she also saw a picture on his hand. A strong gust of wind blew the picture out of its hand, and landed on front of Marcy facing downward. Marcy pick it up and saw Marc's family and beside him is a beautiful girl.

"Hey Marc, are you OK?

"Oh Marceline, didn't know you were there" wiping tears off its face

"here your picture, you have a beautiful family"

"I had a beautiful family" Marc said with sad tone

"Can you tell me what happen?"

"As you wish your highness"he said with a smile


	3. Chapter 2: Memories hurts

Memories Hurts

~~~Marc's tell his past life to Marceline~~~

_I was once a soldier, a Captain actually. I was their Commando, going alone behind enemy line, Infiltrating, Assassinating targets,Blowing things, taking care of enemy who try to stop me_.

But that was my former life i'm trying to forget, but since you like to know i'll tell you.

_I was at the northeastern enemy fort, silently sneaking and planning to assassinate the General. After 5 months in that Glob forsaken place i finally have a plan, the second in command gave me a file that to be sent to the General. As like always easy come, easy go, but when i entered the office room has four royal guards._

"I'll tell Marcy it was not easy" He said

"it was never been easy" Marcy respond

_I improvised, i gave the file to the General, When he turn around i snap his neck. I grabbed his mug and bashed it to a guard on my right, I blocked the gun so it won't aim at me and when i saw two guard pointing their gun at me I quickly grab the second guard to be my human shield. they fired I grab the guard pistol and i fire three bullets the third guard was hit on the chest and head and the fourth guard was his on the leg. I dash in and kick the rifle away, I aimed for head and pulled the trigger. After that i went Camouflage, and got out undetected._

"Then what happen" Marceline asked out of curiosity

_I was on my way home from a long day in the front line, Out of no where i was ambushed by Two enemy soldier. I was hit on the left shoulder, I took cover behind the tree. I dropped my M14 and that's leave me to my best friend Colt, an enemy hid behind to post. I fired two bullets at him successfully killing him, when I got out of my cover to pick up my M14. The other guard went out in the open with me. it was a showdown First man shooter wins, i quickly draw my Colt at him fire three bullets killing the man._

__Marceline began to move closer to Marc, maybe she just want to hear the story better or something else (if you know what i mean)

_I sprinted to my house and it was ransacked, the guards were killed. I called them silently then a heard enemy soldiers at the backyard, there were three of them. I was ready to do the skill I mastered Sync Shot, I lowered my heart rate and when I took aim I fired three bullets, one each soldier. When approach the back to check if they're dead, to my horror I saw my family. Massacred, I went down to my knees when I see the girl that I loved stabbed in the heart. I fell my world slowly crumble, and my life was taken from me. I was then surrounded by enemy , I was captured, tortured, experimented, but I got out and the last thing I remember I was at the hospital._

__"Wow that was a hard li-" before Marcy could finish her sentence, the sun began to rise.

"Here Marceline, an umbrella" Marceline blushed receiving the black umbrella.

As Marcy was about to walk away, she suddenly stop and saw Marc with no cover from the light. She ran to him but the sun hits Marcy's eyes she was temporarily blind.

"Oh my Glob, Marcy are you okay" she blushed when he called her Marcy for the first time, but shes still blind.

"How come you didn't burn up" she ask

"I'm half-human, here I'll take care of you since your still blind"

Marc help taken care of Marcy till shes fully recovered

"Thanks for your help Marc" she said gratefully

" It was nothing, I already loss a family but I will not loss a friend"

When he got out, he kissed Marceline in the forehead making her blush really red, when Marc saw her face he laugh a little because she blushed.

"take care Marceline" he wave while waking out the cave

"Take care to" she whispered silently


	4. Chapter 3: game for a dame

~~3 months later~~

_When Marc returned from his travel to fire kingdom, but when he returned his house was decimated by air princess. Marc travel again to Air kingdom, he confronted the Air king, queen, prince, and the princess._

"I came here to ask a punishment to your daughter for destroying my home"

"very well, you will chose which punishment is suitable for my daughter" the king declared.

" she'll help me repair the house that she destroyed and help me with my adventure for 1 year, that's all and that's final"

"Then its settled she will join you for 1 year"

" But Dad i don't wanna go" AP plead

"Silence, you must take responsibility for the things you've done"

"Marc, But first you must defeat gladiators to climbed your way to the top to get my daughter" the king said

"But if you lose the you loss your life" the king warned

"So be it"

"let the gladiator game begin!" The king declared

~~Round one~~

Marc was standing tall no showing of fear using his sword Yamato, as the first competitor charge at him he did not move a budge, the gladiator just pass him by. When the gladiator stop he was sliced into many pieces.

The king did not believed what he saw, He saw Marc did not moved

~~Round two~~

An archer pounce out and rained arrows on Marc but still he did not move, when the arrow was getting close to him . The arrow turned into tiny wood bits, everyone in the Colosseum was surprised the archer was 50 feet away from him. he delivered one slash, everyone looked at the archer. Then his head was sliced in half.

"What trickery is this?"

"its not my sire" a counsel told the king what happen . he showed him a video it was in slow mode times 150. Marc's attack was to fast for a naked eye to see. The king was impressed.

~~Final round~~

All gladiator vs One lone Bat, as they charge at Marc. Marc's eyes flashes a green light before they lay another step they all exploded covering the Colosseum ground with blood. Marc was also covered in blood. The crowed grew silent as he walks away, a droplet of blood fell unto Marc's tongue. He sucked all the blood which he was covered in.

"Well you have proven your strength, here take my daughter's hand and go"

~~In Marceline's house~~

"uh hey Marceline, can we stay here, just until my house is repaired"

"Sure Marc you and air princess can stay"

For the night they slept in Marceline's house. He let Air princess or Rhea for its her name and that's what's Marc gonna call her starting tomorrow, to sleep with Marceline.

"Gets some rest, we got a busy day tomorrow" he said

it was midnight, Marc was still awake but meditating. Then Rhea came down and asked Marc.

"Marc are you awake?"

"Yes, why? what's wrong?"

"I can't sleep, can i hang out with you?"

"Sure, I can help you sleep if you want"

"Yes, i really my beauty sleep" she said and laugh a little

They went outside Marceline's cave, Marc went back to the broken house there's a piano he hid. it wasn't destroyed by Rhea, he carried the piano back to the cave. Rhea sat beside him, then he played a very melodic music with sadness and heartache. Its like his telling a story. Rhea suddenly slept on his lap, he continue playing, at the end of the music Marc went to sleep. Marceline went out to see whats going on, she saw Rhea sleeping with Marc on his lap, she feel insecure. Marceline approach them and saw the title of the sheet music. Lonely Soul created by: Nero Sparda (Marcus Claveous Graves) Created: 1,500 years ago Dedicated to his death.

"His death?, so that means his dead" she thought

"I was"

Marcaline was frighten and look back and saw Marc who's awake

"Oh your awake"

" Yeah,what do you mean Your death?"

"I'll tell you, can I put Rhea on your bed?" he asked while carrying Rhea

"Sure"

As they went inside Marc put rhea on Marceline's bed, then he went down.

"can you tell me your story, again?"

"Sure, as you wish my Queen"

~Flashback~~

_As I escaped the facility, I was hunted by_ _Lich's soldiers. I went back to my house there I hid for 3 days. In the last day I played that music sheet on the piano I created for one last time, then it hit me. They only way to escape from this hell is to travel to Ooo, And to fake my death. The next day I was chased down by 10 soldiers, then ended up into a dead end. A cliff. Then they form a line formation, like a firing squad. And they fired, i was hit on the bode several time and fell into the water. I drifted on an island, a girl help me. By turning me a Half-vampire, I stayed there for 10 weeks until the enemies tested a nuke that will freeze anything. Its impact reached the island and froze me and the girl. 1,346 later the ice was still strong, then the island began to crack and we separated. I was floating in the sea felt like forever, then i reach Ooo I was floating very slowly around the world. but the ice melted much slower than and traveling around the world, I escaped from my icy tomb i waited 1,500 just to be free.  
_

Flashback ends

"Now i'm starting a new life here in Ooo, with my friends... With you"he said while looking at Marceline's eyes.


	5. Chapter 4: Caring for A PROMISE BREAKER

"With me" Marceline asked

"Yes, with you? he responded

They looked each other so deeply, causing their face to blushed and they slowly moving them closely . They're were so close that they could felt each others breath, then they closed they're eyes. In an unfortunate luck the alarm up stairs went off and awoken Rhea. They quickly separated and act normal.

"I'm up, Marc are you awake?" Rhea called when she came down Marc was preparing the tool, and Marceline was getting and apple from the fridge.

"So, are you hungry?"Marc asked Rhea

"yeah, I could go for an omelette

"Hey Marceline, were just going to Finn's is it okay?"

Yeah, sure"

As they went outside Marceline's cave. "See you later Marc" Marceline waved by the door. "Bye Marce" Marc waved while walking backward and got trip over by a stone, Marceline laugh softly and went inside though she was still blushing.

~~Later at the Tree Fort~~

*Knocking*

"Hang on a minute" Jake called, as he went downstairs

"Oh Marc its you, Come on in"

"Uh Jake did you already cooked Breakfast?"

"No,why"

"Can we cook together? And can i add another meal for Rhea?"

"Sure you can Marc"

They cooked two omelette, a bacon pancake, and bacon w/eggs

~~After breakfast~~

"Hey Jake I'll be going to visit Flame princess" Finn said

"OK, but be back by dinner"

"Here I'll help you with the dishes" Marc said

~~After several minutes~~

"So Rhea are you ready?" Marc asked

There were no response

"Rhea are you-"

When Marc turn he saw Rhea asleep again. He smile seeing how cute she sleeps, Marc went outside to build his house.

"Alright, going Quicksilver" Marc's iris began to widen, Time slows down making him 5 times faster than a lighting

~~7 hours later~~

*Yawns*

"Hey Jake, how long i was out"Rhea asked Jake

"About 7 hours"

"7 hours?!, wow"

"And also Marc gave this letter for you"

_I'm done building the house, About a half-kilometer away from Marceline's cave, don;t even think about going home cause I know your thinking about it. So don't, for your own sake._

"Going home? Thanks for the idea Marc" she said gleefully

~~Later at Air kingdom~~

"Where do you think your going?" Air king asked his daughter

"I was set free, Marc don't need me anymore?" Rhea try to lie

"Did he now?" Air king raise his left eyebrow

"yes he did" Rhea said

"Well lets hear it from him, Marc" Air king called

Came forth from the shadow Marc appears

"H-How did you -" she stammers

"i already knew you'd show up, so I went here" he answers. "We had a deal, why would you ran, we had a deal 1 year" he reminded

The Air king released a big sigh, the he brood

"But father I-I" she stammers

Out of rage the Air King shouted at his daughter

"Hold your tongue !( it means "shut up" if you don,t know) Rhea was startled by her fathers loud voice. "By all the promises you've broke i still have faith, that you'd make this a right one. I trusted you, TRUSTED YOU ! But what did you do? You've broke it and you dare call yourself my daughter, I am Disgust ! By all the people came here asking for a punishment for your mischief, I defended you but no more, No more ! You're a disgrace to me! To the family ! And to the Kingdom ! I hereby sentence you Exile and never return to Air kingdom" King was still enraged

When Marc looked at Rhea she was devastated, she ran crying. The king was brooding and told Marc

"Marc I'll gave and entrust you my daughter's hand please take care of her for me, and go before she gets far"

"of course my King, and don't worry I'll catch up to her" after the Marc went after Rhea.

"what have I done?" The King said regrettably

Marc saw Rhea crying by the lake, he sat down beside her

"Go away" she cried

"for now on I'll always be there for you, no matter how hard is it"

"Why do you even care? I got exiled because of you"

"Hey i did warned you, and yes I do care for you, because i vowed to myself to protect you and take care for you till the day that I die"

When she has nothing else to say, she cried on Marc's shoulder.

"Come on lets go home" Marc said

"Will you carry me for one last time" she asked

"Sure"

As he carried her home, Rhea lay her head in Marc's chest

When they got home, Marc put her in her room then he went to his. He's not asleep just yet, he sharpen his sword, he polished hi gun, and he clean his armor. Marc was half-asleep, but when he heard the door knob turning. He reach in for his sword, ready to unsheathe. Then it open, and their he saw Rhea.

"Marc, can i sleep with you" she asked

"um, are you sure" he asked unsure

"Yes" she slightly smile

"Well, you can take the right side I'll take the left" He suggest

When Rhea lay beside him, she hugged him tightly. Marc only smiled he put his arm around her, and went to sleep. The next morning Marc woke up and saw Rhea still hugging him, he gently move her hand away. And went down to make Breakfast, Rhea went down several minutes later and ate breakfast with him. Then Marc heard someone knocking, when he opened it was Finn sending Invitation. then he ran Marc saw him being chased by LR's parents, Marc opens the Invitation and said to Rhea.

"Are you up for a Royal Ball" he asked

"Yeah, but I don't have a dress"

"Leave that to me"

Marc traveled to Air kingdom He bought a very beautiful, most finest, and most expensive dress in the Kingdom. Then he bought himself a FORMAL Victorian Ascot Tie Cravat, the dress and his clothes was colored white and Sky blue. Marc went back to the house and place Rhea's dress on her bed, he then went to take bath. He covered his lower body and he undress, when he opened the bathroom door, Marc was shock on what he saw. He saw Rhea taking a bath, he saw something that wasn't suppose to see in woman's body, Their face went red out of shame. Marc quickly closed the door, when Rhea's done taking bath she covered herself with layer of towels and quickly went up stairs. Then Marc went to take a bath.

~~Several Minutes Later~~

"Marc are you ready?" Rhea called outside, she was already dressed

"Yeah, I'll be out in a second" He called back, then he took a deep breath and opens a box containing a necklace. then he went down wearing the FORMAL Victorian Ascot he bought.

"Hey guys" Jake called them, he's with FP, LR, and Finn.

Marc and Rhea joined them as they walked to the Candy Kingdom

It was already night time, Marc was floating around for the second time in the year. Marc saw Marceline and didn't know she like Ball, but when Marc approach her he didn't continue. He saw Marceline that shes with another guy but he didn't see him clearly because of the hood, Marc just back off, when the music started, Marc asked Rhea if she wanna dance with him, she answered yes.

~~After The Dance~~

Marc was sitting in the balcony alone, Rhea and the princesses went to do something that princesses do. Out o nowhere Marceline appeared.

"Hello Marc" she called

"Hey Marceline"

"So, what are you doing here all alone? she ask

"Nothing, so Marceline i was if i-, If you'd " Marceline stop him by kissing him on the lips

"Dude are you asking me into date?" causing her to blush

"No I mean-, Yes, Marceline will you go out in a date with me?"

"Yes" she giggled softly. and kissed Marc.

When they went inside the man that Marceline brought from the Ball went to the stage, Then out of nowhere he shouted"NOW!"


	6. Chapter 5: Royal Ball Crasher

Assassins began bursting through the window, Door, and through the glass roof. Candy people began to panic and ran, luckily they didn't blow up.

"Finn, Jake, Marceline go upstairs and take care of the princesses" Marc ordered.

"But I-"

"Now Marceline!" Marc shouted.

Marc was alone, outnumbered by a lot, he unsheathe his sword Yamato and ready to die for his friend and the girl he love. Still he's wearing his Ball clothe's "I'm ready for my funeral or your's" he said.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't our long lost brother" then the hooded man revealed himself.

"Raphael?" Marc questioned.

"Yes its me... Brothers, Sisters I gave you the traitor who killed our mentor, Yusuf, and he dare betrayed the Brotherhood" Raphael lied.

"Raphael you BASTARD! Your the cause of our mentor's death, you killed Yusuf, your the one who betrayed the Brotherhood.

"Like anyone's gonna believe you" Raphael mocked.

"I don't care what anyone believe's, Nobody's taking a step on these stairs. Alive" Marc said.

"We'll see about that, ATTACK!" Raphael ordered

Countless assassins attack Marc, he knows he can't attack head on, so he countered every attack. Leaving dead bodies blocking the stairways.

The sound of steel clashing steel reached the room.

~~AT The Room

"Oh glob, how do we escape? Come on Finn think" He said to himself.

"The Balcony" Jake informed them.

When they open the balcony door, they saw two assassin climbed up. the first assassin attacked Finn luckily he blocked it, the other assassin was fixing to stab Finn in the back but Jake punched him and fell, when Finn got an opening he stabbed the assassin in the stomach and died. Jake lowered Finn first, then the other princesses that can't fly. The other princesses that can fly, flew with Rhea and Marceline to the Air Kingdom. When all the Princesses got there Rhea told her Father everything, the king send his 4th Battalion to the Candy Kingdom.

~~Back at Marc~~

"Damn! Fuck this there to many of them" he said to himself, he was getting tired from all the assassins he killed.

"I still got one trick to show 'em " he thought to himself.

"Dark Slayer, gauge activate"

Marc skid back, then lines showed up from nowhere, it was on the enemies part. He sheathe his sword, suddenly the assassins became fountain of blood, later the were sliced into pieces. Leaving Raphael the only target left.

"Now its just you and me" He said to Raphael, But when he tried to escape, Marc pick a spear and threw it into Raphael's leg. Now he tried to crawl away, but again Marc stabbed another spear at Raphael's other leg.

"Any last words" Marc pointed his sword at Raphael's throat.

"I wish to redeem myself" Raphael requested, Marc sheathe his sword and took his knife and ready to slit open Raphael's throat.

"Go on"

"I know their location"

"Location of who?" Marc asked.

"Monica and Carol"

"Impossible! I saw Monica stabbed in the heart, I saw it with my own two eyes" Marc was enraged.

"Then you saws it wrong, it was a clone. She was working for the Lich all this time"

"No, Where's Carol? Where is she?!" Marc asked, still enraged.

"She's at the-" before Raphael finish his sentence, he stabbed himself.

"No! Where is she?! Globdammit where is she?!" When Marc thought he was gone he let him go, he walked away and sit on a chair. Then someone from behind stabbed him with a wooden stakes, he looked behind it was Raphael. Marc took his sword and stabbed him in the throat. Then suddenly Marc's vision began to blur, he fell unconscious.

~~3 Hour Later~~

Rhea, Finn, Jake, Marceline, and Bonnibel went straight to the palace. The Palace door were overflowing with blood, and when they opened the door, they saw Marc lying on the bloody floor.

"Marc! NO!" Marceline ran to him.

When PB got to Marc, She checked his pulses.

"His pulse is too weak, Finn, Jake carry Marc to my room, while me and Rhea get some equipment, Marceline find Doc. Ice Cream, Doc. Princess, and the other nurses" PB Commanded.

~~At PB's Room~~

When Marceline found the doctors and nurses, they began the operation and PB was also helping. The operation took hours, Then PB called Marceline.

"So how is he?" Marceline ask in concern

"I'm sorry to tell you this, he would not make it, he has to many wounds and the stake almost pierce his body and has a poison" Bonnibel explained.

"No, he can't die, that idiot can't die" Marceline began to cry.

"But, I think i have a Theory, but you won't like it" Bonnibel said.

"Come on, spill it out" Marceline begged.

"You have to turn him, your venom counter back the poison, its the only was he'll survive base on my theory" Bonnibel said.

Maceline looked at Marc, She was thinking that if she turn him into a full Vamp can she resist the frenzy for blood.

"Alright I'll do it"

As Marceline inserted her fangs on Marc's neck, she began transferring the venom. But when she tasted his blood Frenzy kicks in.

"Alright Marceline He's good, you can let go now" Bonnibel said.

but she didn't listen she began drinking his blood even faster.

"Marceline your kiling him" Bonnibel tried to pull her but Marceline just shoved her away.

then a voice from Marceline's head said something.

"Yes, drink his blood till the last drop"

But out o nowhere she heard the voice of Marc.

"I love you Marceline"

She was dazed, then she hear some beeping sound.

"Thank Glob his alive, You know Marceline, you could have killed him"

"Sorry" she said as she still looking at Marc.

"Alright everyone out he need some rest, you too Marceline" PB ordered.

As they went out Marceline answered every question from Rhea.

"Lets go home"she said as Marceline and Rhea went to the house.


	7. Chapter 6: Welcome Back Celebretion

As Marc regain consciousness, ti his surprise he was at PB's room. When he turn left he saw PB sleeping beside him, causing him to slightly blush. He sat at the edge of the bed, but when he tried to stand up he fell.

*THUD*

"Huh? why can't I stand up?" He thought.

"Oh Marc your awake" PB said while wiping sand off her eyes.

"One question, why can't I stand?"

"the damage of the stake was so devastating, that it affects your muscles, and weakens your legs and sometimes delivers an excruciating pain , but don't worry it will regain to its normal strength" PB explained.

"Oh, Why is it dark in here, I'll just open the curtains" Marc said, he forces himself to stand.

but before PB could stop him he opened the curtains

"AAAHHH!" he screamed in pain.

"Oh Glob" PB quickly close the curtains.

"Marc are you okay? PB asked.

"yeah I'm okay"

"How come?" Marc asked.

"Marceline turned you, its the only way you'd survive, even if I told Finn to get the Cyclopes Tears it won't get in time" PB said.

"Your unique, cause when you die you can't be revive"

"How do you know all this?" Marc asked.

"History Book" PB showed him.

"Oh, right" He just sat on the floor, PB joined him.

Minutes later Marceline, and Rhea entered the room and saw them sitting on the floor.

"What happened?" Rhea asked.

"Marc opened the curtain by accident" PB answered.

"You okay?" Marceline asked.

"yeah, is it true that your the one who change me?" Marc asked.

"Yes it true, hate me if you want, its my fault that you've change into a Vampire" Marceline answered while looking down on the floor.

"Oh Marceline I could never hate" Marc hugged Marceline ignoring the pain on his legs. "I love you" he whispered causing her to blush and she hugged him back.

"Um, sorry to interrupt you guys, but everyone's waiting for Marc" Rhea said

Marc and Marceline separates, PB, Marceline helped him walk", while Rhea helped him put on his Sun necklace And she gave Marceline one. As they went down the Palace hall everyone was waiting, the candy people cheered, then a celebration was held again, it was night time. Rhea and Marc went home.

"Hey its almost your Birthday, so what do you wanna do" Mask asked

"I dunno" Rhea answered

"Its okay, I'll be the one who'll organized your party" He said

"Thanks, I'm turning 20 by the way" she informed him

"Yes, I know" he said with a smile on his face


	8. Chapter 7: Lovers By The Lake

~~3 Day Later~~

Preparing for Rhea's B-Day, Marc, Jake, and Tree trunks are preparing Food. Finn helped with the table and chairs, and he done it with style. PB, Lady, Marceline and Peppermint Butler help with the decoration. While Flame princess helped Rhea with the dress to wear. Every Princesses in Ooo was invited.

"Are you ready?" Marc asked Rhea when he got to her room

"Yeah I'm Ready"

Marc went down, and sit along with everyone. Then when they saw Rhea coming down the stairs. When she got to her cake. It was huge.

"Now make a wish" Marc whispered

She closed her eyes, when she open them she blown out the candles. Then everyone sang Happy Birthday to Rhea.

"Come outside, I have a surprise" Marc said

"What is it?" she ask as she walk with him

Outside Rhea saw her parents and her brother.

"Mom, Ray you're here" She hugged them both, she saw her father but she didn't say a word. Air king knelt down and said.

"Rhea I'm sorry for the things that I've said, I here by sentence you no longer exile" the king declared

"Oh thank you Daddy" She hugged her father and cried a little.

"As for my gift, I will let you stayed every time you want in Air Kingdom" Marc said. "That just the half of my gift, here" Marc gave her a Blue Crystal Necklace.

"Marc, Thank you so much" she hugged him tightly

"Your welcome, as always"

"Let get the Party started!" Jake announced

The party was so awesome, Everyone was surprised when they looked at the DJ It was the couple. Marcus, and Marceline. And Heck everyone is having a good time, the speaker were booming. And lasted several minutes cause everyone got hungry.

~~Eating Time~~

"Gosh Finn slow down you'll chock" Flame Princess warned

"Can't. Help. It. Too delicious" He said with a mouth full

"Hey where Marc and Marceline?" Jake asked

~~Over By The Lake~~

Marc and Marceline were strolling on the shore and lie down in the sand. As they looked at each other's eyes passionately. then she was atop him and began kissing him, they kissed for minutes, then Marceline's tongue begged for an opening and to play with his. Marceline place her arm around Marc's head, wanting not to separate. Marc lay his arms at Marceline's back  
the other arm of Marceline lay on Marc's chest. Marceline separates, and smiled, then she snuggled with him closely. Before they got up, they did one last passionate kiss. As they walked back into the the path they take, the sun was rising.

"Well that my cue, bye Marc" before she leaves she kissed him on the cheek

"Bye Marceline" he waved then put on his necklace

When Marc got home, the place was a mess, he began cleaning everything

~~Hours Later~~

Rhea appeared and still awake, she was riding a white horse, with white mane and tail, the tip of the mane and tail has a fog coming down, so are the hooves

"Marc where have you been, you missed all the fun" Rhea said

"I was just... Walking around" Marc said while taking out the trash

"Marc one favor, Can you teach me how to ride?" Rhea requested

"Sure" Marc answered

"But you don't have a horse" Rhea said

"Yes, I don't have a horse, But I do have a stallion" he said, He whistled

The a Black horse appeared out of nowhere, it has black manes and tail and the tip of it is smoking, like Rhea's horse.

"I introduced you Woods" Marc introduced his horse

"So you ready?" Marc asked

"Yeah, I'm ready" Rhea answered

After hours of training Rhea finally get the hang of it. Marc leaves her to practice, as he went back to the house and tried to get a sleep.

~~Later That Night~~

Marc blind folded Marceline, and help her fly towards the place their going to.

"Okay Marceline, You can take off the blind fold now" when she taken off, she was on a mountain

" Whats all this?" she asked

"Do you think I would forget our date?" Marc said, with a smile on his face

"How sweet" she gave him a peck on the cheek

Marc place a bowl of Blood Plums and some red wine and after their dinner. Marc stand in front of Marceline then knelt down, Marceline's mind was thinking. " Whoa"

"Marceline, in 5 years will your marry me?" He asked

"Why five years? Why can't now?" Marceline asked

"*sigh*, Marceline I still got problems to settle with my father, and its a long journey" he answered.

"But will you wait for me?" Marc asked

"Yes, But Promise me you'll be back" she asked

"I promise"

"When will you leave?" she asked

"First light"

When she heard this she began to cry, Marc hugged her and comforted her.

"I promise I'll be back, and when I will start our own family" He reassured her.

"OK, But will you sleep beside me this night?" Maceline Requested

"Sure" he answered

As they lie beside each other, Marceline roll atop of Marc and began kissing each other. minutes she took off her shirt, Marc actually did the same thing, and again they got back to business. She made Marc lie down, Marceline unzipped his pants and when she removed the his underpants, his Member pooped out. Making her giggle, First she began stroking it with her hand, making Marc moan. Second she licked it and began stroking it with her mouth, and making him even moan louder. Marc took her jeans off.

"Marc I'm ready" she whispered seductively

"Are you sure" he ask unsure

"Yes"

Marceline spreads her legs knowing that this might hurt, Marc inserted his penis on Mareline's vagina. Causing her to scream in pain."Are you Alright Marceline?" He asked  
"Yeah I'm alright, you can go on" Marc started a slow rhythm, and slowly it went faster. Marceline Moans in pleasure instead of pain, when Marc was getting faster and Marcy's body began to tighten.

"I think I'm gonna release Marc". "Me too Marceline" Marc said while moaning He gave one last thrust inside her and they both climaxed Moaning of pleasure and exhaustion.

Marceline and Marc both lay on bed feeling exhausted. Marceline snuggle closer to Marc, "I love you Marc" she said. "I love you too Marceline" he said back to her. They both smiled and kiss each other for the last time, then fell in a blissful sleep.

~~Morning~~

Marceline woke up still naked finding herself alone, she went the bathroom to have a bath. Suddenly she fells dizzy and that her body began to tighten she went to the toilet and thrown up.

"No, I cant be... Pregnant" she thought to herself

She take a bath and got dressed.

"Hey, Bonnibel can I come over, I just need a checkup I'm not felling well" she called PB on here phone

"Sure, I'll be waiting" then she hung up

~~ Later At Candy Kingdom~~

"Hey Bonnibel, will you be the one who'll do the checkup?"

"Sure why not"

As PB was done and saw the result, she was shocked.

"Marceline your pregnant" she said.

"Oh my Glob, this will become a problem if dad hear this" Marceline was stunned.

"Will you keep it a secret? Just between you and me" she asked.

"Sure, just between you and me" she answered, Marceline hugged her.


	9. Chapter 8: Welcome Home

~~At The Demonic Realm~~

After 2 and a half years down to the very edge, Further below Night O Sphere. He Finally reached his destination. As he enter a colossal castle he entered the grand hall. In the middle a large circle was formed as he approached. The circle turns out to be a pillar, rising to the top. He reach the Royal hall, as he opens the door he saw his Great Grandfather Sparda, on the right side he saw His grandfather Vergil, His uncle Dante, and His father Nero.

"What bring you here son?" Nero asked.

"Grandfather called me" Marc answered.

"walked with me"Vergil said.

as they walk down the Dark Corridor Vergil asked.

"Has there anyone up there your intend to marry?"

"Marceline the Vampire Queen"Marc answered.

"Very well young man, Expect me to come on your wedding" Vergil said.

"Thank you Grandfather"

"But first, the reason why I sent you here cause I'm Giving something Important"

"What is it Grandfather?" Marc asked.

"Give me you sword" as Marc gave his sword, Vergil began combining it with his. The result was astonishing, Yamato became the legendary sword called Black King Crown.

"That's not it" Vergil said.

"Huh?"

Vergil placed his hand on the top of Marc's head and said."I will you my power and soul" after that Vergil suddenly vanished. A voice suddenly spoke. "It me Vergil, I am now a part of your soul" Vergil said. "Now go back and make me proud". "I will, Grandfather" Marc replied.

but first, Marc went back inside the Royal hall.

"Father, Grandfather and I-"

"Became one" Nero cuts him off.

"Your still a weakling, your a disgrace" Nero Insulted.

"Enough! I had it with you and your insult! I came here to ask you to come at my wedding" Marc said and almost enrage.

"With whom?" Nero raise his eyebrow.

"Marceline the Vampire Queen"

"You won't do such thing! I Forbid you Marrying Abadeer's daughter" Nero Shouted

But when Marc walk away, Nero grabbed him with his devil bringer and slammed him on the floor. Marc got up quickly.

"I would Marry her whether you like or not"

"Your dare defy me?" Nero asked.

"For the woman I love? Yes" Marc answered.

"If I lose you go, and If I win you'll marry Princess Geryl of The Fortuna" Nero said.

"Geryl? Father I don't love her"

"Those are my terms, Deal?"

"*sigh*, Deal" Marc answered.

The battle began, Nero charged at him using his sword Red Queen and attack Marc. But he blocked it, Nero punch him in the stomach sending Marc flying, and crashed to the wall. Nero was Eager to finish him off, he uses Devil trigger. He approach him and grab Marc by the neck and started chocking him.

"Yield" Nero said.

"I will not yield"

"For the last time, yield" Nero said.

"I am the Great Grandson Of Sparda, I will not yield"

With a powerful blast sending Nero to crash on a wall. Nero saw a huge Flame pillar. When the flame dies he saw, Marc on his Fifth Demonic form. His appearance changed his hair is now brushed down and white, his now wearing a white shirt, a long coat, black Jeans, and converse like shoes.

"Glad you release your power, this gonna be Inter-" Before Nero could finish his sentence, Marc delivered a very devastating punch, then his punches was getting faster and faster. And the last attack Marc grabbed his father's head and threw him in a statue, Then he threw the Red queen at Nero and releases a powerful slash with his sword. And Marc sended, Nero flying out of the castle using his sword Black King Crown.

"Marcus, come here" Sparda called him.

"What is it Great Grandfather?" Marc asked.

"You have proven your strength, Consider this a gift for my Great Great Grandchildren" Sarda said, He given Marc two necklace.

"Thank you Great Grandfather" Marc then jump of the balcony instead of using the pillar.

"Show off" Dante said and he jump off after Marc.

"Hey kid can I come with you?" Dante asked.

"Yeah sure" Marc whistled to call his horse.

"Good to know" Dante snapped his finger, then a chopper appeared. (Not a helicopter)

Then they started their journey to get back to Ooo.

~~End of Par 1~~


End file.
